


Not Amused Anymore

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan confronts Charles & Erik about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Amused Anymore

 

Erik and Charles had waited until the children were all asleep before heading into the study. Their late night tryst would be too confusing to explain to the kids.

They were shocked to find Logan in the study about to light a cigar.

"So help you Logan if you light that thing in my study. I will..."

"You will have me think I'm an little girl and have one of the kids try to braid my hair into pigtails...? Oh hello there...Erik. Strange to find you here at this late hour." Logan remarked with a smile on his face.

"I think I should leave. Charles we can have our discussion later." Erik turned to leave but Charles grabbed his arm.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Discussion my ass...."

Charles groaned, the pain was starting to get worse. He wouldn't be walking for much longer. Erik immediately put his arms around Charles and helped him to sit down. "Charles..."

Charles smiled, "It's all right old friend. How about a Scotch? And please don't leave yet."

Logan watched Erik make the Professor a drink. He shook his head and laughed.

Erik snarled, he was ready to slam Logan against the wall, "Do you find the fact that Charles is in pain very funny...?"

"Erik - please calm down." Charles looked over at Logan, "I'm sure there is nothing funny at all."

"No, actually I find you two very funny." Logan shifted the unlit cigar in his mouth from one side to the other.

"Why are we so funny? And I'm sure we can discuss this like allies now." Charles took the drink from Erik and was glad when the other man sat beside him.

"Well, I have to admit Chuck, I had you all figured out wrong. When I met you - the illustrious Professor X - boy did you fool me in your sharp Brooks Brothers suit. But worst of all; is that I really had that old Magneto pegged wrong too." Logan pointed at Erik. "You two old fucks kept going around judging the world around you; when you were actually the reason it was all fucked up to begin with."

Charles couldn't help but frown. He didn't dare turn to look at Erik. But he did place his hand upon the other man's leg to help calm him down. He could sense Erik was tensing up with anger.

Logan took a large gulp of his beer. Moved forward to place his elbows on his knees. "Before you were able to re-write the future; there was a lot of stuff happening, as you have both witnessed. One particular memory comes to mind to me. There was this amazing mutant named Jean Grey. She was a telepath too. Well, she told me a story. Jean said that one day there was a standoff between the Brotherhood Buddies and the police. Charles you immediately arrived at the scene. And, you were actually able to get Magneto by the throat. Seems you took mind control of some fucking asshole mutant named Sabretooth. Jean remembered feeling a sigh of relief knowing that at any moment you were just going to break that old troublemaker's neck and end the Brotherhood's reign of terror. And that Magneto actually egged you on - to go ahead and kill him."

Now Charles looked over at Erik, "I could never kill you. Never..."

Erik frowned.

Logan laughed out loud. The two men were slightly startled.

Logan leaned back and kept laughing. "No. You didn't kill him. Of course not. Jean says that she actually believed Magneto wanted to die. That you punished him a lot worse by not killing him. Never killing him. But granted; she didn't know the past. Jean and the X-Men; as well as the Brotherhood, were kept in the dark about the real relationship between Professor X and Magneto; or should I say, Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. Such a naughty cat and mouse game you two played on your organizations and friends. Nothing ever got too bad; and no matter what- if one needed saving - the other immediately came to the rescue."

Charles painfully stood up, "I would do anything to help mutants and humans find a way to coexist. Our relationship is our business."

Logan stood up too, and put the beer down on the antique mahogany table. "With all due respect, you're full of fucking shit, Charles. You too Erik. I'm not buying this greater good shit anymore. You two are the greatest mutants on earth. Like two Greek Gods; you have used the rest of the world as mere pawns on the chess game that is your fucked up dysfunctional relationship."

Erik stood up. Around him the metal was rattling - a poker from the fireplace was pointing straight at Logan. "You don't know anything about our relationship Mr. Howlett. Actually, I have my resources too. And it appears that your relationships don't ever last very long. Charles and I will be together for more than 50 years; whether the fucking world likes it or not. Including mutants....we don't bloody care. I'm sorry that you are all alone. However, envy is a sad and miserable vice to deal with. So, I suggest you get the fuck out of this house before I put you out."

Logan nodded, turned around and started to walk away. "Hey Chuck - he's starting to sound like a real boyfriend. Let's hope he keeps it up. Maybe things will get better after-all."


End file.
